He's such a Beautiful Disaster
by xoxrockstarxox
Summary: I can't believe this. Hes the father of a half Alantean and half demon child. Was this a mistake? Im so confused. I cant believe I Raven Rachel Roth is pregnant with Aqualad Garth Tempest....
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my main Aquaven story. Reviews would be liked. xD lol

Aquaven= best couple. ANd lets say Raven has a little sister named Bella n_n

* * *

I woke up not knowing where I was. It was 2:oo pm. Someones arms were wrapped around my stomach. It was Aqualad's. We were in a deep sleep for the night in his bedroom. He was in his boxers, the shirtless Alantean with beauty. I was in my undergarments only. My face was hot and flushed. I faintly remember what happened last night

_Flashback_

_"Ok Im coming ok, shh"I said leaving a sign on my door. 'Do not disturb, Have stomache ache'. That was just a lie. We went to his room. It was just to watch a movie. He put the same sign on his door. We had something to drink but then it just went blank. _

_End of flashback_

His warm arms still wrapped around me. Protecting me. The Alanteans warm breath went through my ear sending lovely chills down my spine. I was sore and im not sure why. Why was I in my undergarments? I was really confused. I looked around and there were empty wine bottles around the ground scattered everywhere. Did we get drunk?

He kissed my ear. I let out a little yelp in pleasure.

"Good morning beautiful"He said as he stretched his arms and let out a yawn. His breath had the hint of grape. Along with mine.

"Good morning.."I dryly let out. I looked at him and kissed him. Not knowing what I was doing. I rubbed my head in confusement.

"What happened?" I asked. My stomach bothered me a bit. Maybe it was because of the unneeded alcohol.

Aqualad turned into a blank then shook his head in disapointment.

"Crap..."His eyes widen. I think I know what happened... I put my clothing and my cloak back on and he put on jeans and a clean tee shirt.

"Um Raven, Im not sure how to tell you this"He said moving closer to me. I slowly shook my head.

"Am I pregnant...?"I nervously asked hoping the answer was no. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Raven. Im so sorry."He said slightly scared. I just ran up to him in tears.

"Im not sure what happened last night"He mumbled slightly puzzled

"Neither do I."I added. I burried my face into his tee shirt.

He soon then kissed me. Simple peck turned into something. His tounge wanting entrance and I just teased him.

He pushed me against the wall so gentlely. And then pulled away. We didnt say anything for a bit. We were speechless.

"What are we going to do...?" I was scared, frightened more then ever. What would my team mates say? Would they think im a skank? What would my sister Bella say. Would she hate on Aqualad. Shes only 7. Would my team mates be upset with me?

"Do you want to keep it or abortion..."He said with a solem nod.

"I think we should keep it..."I quietly replied. I looked down at my stomache which hurt alot. I looked up at him with the slightest grin on his face.

Half Azarath, Half Alantean child was going to be born in 9-10 months... I sighed and went downstair for some waffles.

There was a Note

_"To whom, _

_We went out early to get some breakfast because we dont want to catch what ever you guys have. Um bye_

_Speedy"_

Great. How will I explain this to my team mates...

I was greatly confused. Me and someone who wasnt my boyfriend til this morning are going to have a child. Flashbacks of lastnight were coming back to my head. Lust and love. Im only 16 and hes 17. In months to come. We are going to be parents.


	2. News

I went into the tv room. Thinking of what happen. This cant be. Im pregnant with a half alantean half demon child.

The other titans came back

"Hey Rae! Hey Aqualad how are you feeling?"Beastboy exclaimed.

"Beastboy keep it down!"The teen wonder said

"Just fine..."I sarcasticly replied... I took a glance towards Aqualad who looked very sheepish. Speedy who was flipping the channels, Cyborg eating more, Beastboy talking randomly, Bee watching everyone have a great time, Mas y Menos showering gifts to Starfire. Terra was laughing at all the things going on at once I looked in the mirror quickly looking pale as I carefully held my stomach.

"Raven what is wrong?"Starfire questioned me. Inside I panicked.

"Nothing Star..."I dryly replied

"No, There is something wrong friend, I can sense it!"She calmfully said as she got up in my face. I looked at Aqualad who nodded.

"Um guys, Raven isnt feeling the best just give her the space"Aqualad solemmly said as he winced and rubbed his neck.

"What are you her body guard? Why are you so sheepish all the sudden?"Speedy smirked. Aqualad just glared at him giving the "If-You-Dont-Shutup-Look-Im-Gonna-Cut-All-Your-Hair-Off-and-Break-Your-Arrow-'' look. I gave him a soft smile. Everyone backed up.

"Raven really whats the matter, you can tell us!"Robin said from a far.

I nodded. "Im pregnant..."I mumbled under my breath. Aqualad looking pale and sheepish as ever.

"What did you say, I didnt hear ya"Bee snapped

"She said shes pregnant..."Aqualad stammered slowly with irritation.

It turned silent. Soon. A burst of laughter

"HAHA, THATS A GOOD ONE RAVEN, REALLY WHATS THE MATTER?" Cyborg laughed as he slap his knee. Beastboy was rolling on the floor. Robin and Speedy laughing in giddy. Mas y Menos Confused. I felt hot tears run down my face and Aqualad just held me as he wiped them off.

"Friend Raven...?"Starfire's curiousity broke the silence.

I didnt listen. Aqualads arms are around me.

"Wait are you serious dude?!"Beastboy exclaimed.

I slowly nodded while digging my face into aqualads chest. Beastboys eyes widen. He knew trouble was gonna occur so he shape shifted into a turtle and hid.


End file.
